


Sleeping

by Specspec



Category: Megido72
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29489217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Specspec/pseuds/Specspec
Summary: Akak requested fokafor cuddle
Relationships: Forneus/focalor





	Sleeping

It was a rare sight to find forneus sleeping soundly in their room, usually the blonde would come to the room later than him. Focalor didn't think of it much. He approached the blonde quietly as possible. He managed to scooped his arm under forneus but that woke him up.

"Focalor?"

The blonde stared at him with his half lidded eyes. Cute.

"Sorry. Did I woke you up?"

"That's a stupid question" 

forneus yawned before closing his eyes back to sleep.

"Hey"

Not feeling satisfied, focalor snuggling in close from forneus's back. His hands were position around the blonde stomach, his face is right behind forneus's neck. He sniffed the other man scent. Surprisingly.. he smelled a bit sweaty..

"Mmm stop.. I wanna sleep" forneus numbled but he didn't stop focalor advancing movement which make him continue to brushes his lip on the blonde neck down to his back a bit.

"Hmmmm!!" Forneus patience is really being put to the test.

"Ah!?!"

Forneus let out a sudden moan when focalor bite the nape his neck.

The blonde turn himself around, to look over to focalor. His face was a bit mad but all focalor see was an upset puppy.

"What do you want?"

Forneus asked demandingly

"Cuddles"

"..."

Forneus begrudgingly leaned in closer to focalor resting his head on the other man chest, he returned focalor's close intimate hug with his own. Tightly. He dozed off instantly. Focalor didn't even get to say anything about it.

But he accepted this as a cuddle... He suppose? 

The two slept soundly for the night


End file.
